As an example of conventional arts related to the light emitting diode driving apparatus, Patent Document 1 discloses and proposes a DC/DC step-up method where a driving voltage fed to the anode of a light emitting diode is feedback controlled according to a feedback voltage derived from the cathode of the light emitting diode.
Also, in Patent Document 2, a light emitting apparatus that performs pulse width modulation control (hereinafter referred to as PWM (pulse width modulation) control) of a driving current that flows through a light emitting diode is disclosed and proposed by the applicant of the present application.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-22929
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2002-111786